Imagination
by Juura99
Summary: He leaned forward, his voice pleading. "Don't go. I'm so sorry!" But the blonde shook his head. "I can't do this. Goodbye." ...CUT! Great work, you two! Next scene! SasuNaru hints. POV challenge guess whose it is before the end!   OC's. R&R please!


**Okay, so earlier today, I randomly thought of this. I haven't the foggiest of where it came from, but it came to me, and I decided to get it down just for the hell of it.**

**Oh, and I challenge any of you to guess whose point of view it is before you see the name at the end. I bet you can't figure it out!**

**Anyway, here we go with what my random mind comes up with at the weirdest moments! (P.S, I got this idea while making my bed.. O.O I know! Random much?)**

**Warnings: Mentions of SasuNaru and spontaneous giggle fits at the worst times.**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Naruto? Let me see...-shuffles through files and files of ownership documents- nope...nothing here for Naruto. Aside from the pillow. And the bag...and the phone sock...and the other little knick knacks...but the real deal? Nope.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Satoshi...I...I can't do this!"

Satoshi looked over at the blonde male, his onyx eyes wide with disbelief. "No...Natsume, don't say that!" he pleaded. But the blonde shook his head, his ocean blue eyes sad.

"I'm sorry, Satoshi...but I can't stay with you. It's too much for me...I'm leaving tomorrow." He said, his voice laced with sorrow as he surveyed the raven before him.

Satoshi jumped out of his seat, the force of the movement sending the flimsy stool clattering to the floor loudly. He wrapped his arms around the blonde, pulling him into a tight embrace. His voice was desperate as he whispered "Please, Natsume. Please don't go. I'm sorry for everything. I'll make it up to you! I swear it!"

But Natsume only pushed him away, tears gathering in his bright blue eyes. He shook his head and said as firmly as he could. "Goodbye, Satoshi-kun."

...

"CUT!" my voice echoed throughout the studio and immediately the actors relaxed. I watched in amusement as Naruto furiously wiped his eyes, muttering about 'overly-sappy-crap' while Sasuke simply fixed his shirt slightly.

I held my arm out and immediately my Assistant yanked me out of my seat. He knew the drill just as well as the rest of them. I walked over to my two main characters and smiled. "Excellent job, boys. You almost had me crying myself." I said smiling.

Naruto grinned at the compliment before his face frowned in thought. "Then, why didn't you?"

"Because I know how the story ends." I replied with a wink. He laughed while Sasuke just rolled his eyes. I caught the action and turned to him. "What's with that? You should show your director some respect!" I joked, and just because I like dangling my life on a thread, I poked him in the chest sharply.

_Oh_, if looks could kill I'd be a _fossil_.

"Come now, Sasuke, stop glaring at our director. She's only doing that to rile you up."

Ah, and there was my favourite pervert! I turned to grin at Kakashi as he sauntered over to us, his little porn book open and hiding the already hidden half of his face. "Why hello, Kakashi-kun. What did you think of the sad scene they just pulled off? Will women every wail in their seats?"

He glanced over at me, almost immediately returning his gaze to his book. It must be a good part.

"I believe they will cry even more when they get back together." He commented.

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, I think they'll cry the most when they see the speech Satoshi gives Natsume about his everlasting love. Chicks go nuts over stuff like that." He stated.

I eyed him and he shrugged. "Well, most chicks. You're just weird."

"I'm not weird!" I declared, crossing my arms and glaring at him. At this, Sasuke bothered to look at me.

"You found it more romantic when they got into a fist fight and then Satoshi kissed him against his will halfway through." He reminded.

I scoffed. "Oh come on! He was so desperately in love with Natsume, but being the helpless bastard he is," here I stared at Sasuke meaningfully. He glared back. "- he could only express himself through force. He fought back when Natsume punched him, and then he couldn't take it anymore. He had to grab what he wanted."

Naruto scratched his head, wincing at the slight bump he had. "I still hurt from that scene. Seriously did you have to slam my head against the floor so hard, Sasuke?" he asked with a pout.

Sasuke smirked. "No, but I wanted it to be believable."

Oh, he's an _evil _teme.

I laughed along with Kakashi while the two broke out into another argument.

It was so strange how different they were from their characters, and yet still the same.

Natsume was emotional and cheerful, like Naruto, yet he was also rather weak and timid. Very unlike Naruto.

Satoshi was cold and often gave off the heartless vibes, much like Sasuke. But then when he was with Natsume, he turned into a gentle, loving person who also had major bi-polar, considering he ended up hurting his partner.

...

Okay, so that also had its similarities to Sasuke. Just minus the gentle part.

Oh yes, we all knew Sasuke and Naruto had the hots for each other. If the whole, make-out-leading-to-other-things in the bathrooms didn't give it away, then I've got an afro.

...

And I've _never _had an afro in my life. Don't plan on having one either.

I don't do _poofy_.

"Okay guys, enough fighting. It's time to work on the next scene!" I said, clapping my hands to get the crew's attention.

Naruto stopped trying to get Sasuke to do god-knows-what and turned to me. "What's the next scene?" he asked.

I know they paled at the grin I gave them. Hell, half the crew shrunk back in sudden apprehension.

"The love scene." I said.

* * *

I could tell they were embarrassed.

No one else would know, since the two of them were such fabulous actors, but I could tell. I'd worked with them long enough to know.

Like, the subtle twitch in Sasuke's lower jaw. Or that almost too bright gleam in Naruto's eyes, like he's forcing them to stay open.

They were _so _embarrassed.

And I was _loving _it.

"Alright. We ready to roll?" I called, looking to the side. The camera man gulped and nodded, his face red. He wasn't looking forward to this.

Well, they should've known what to expect when the two main characters are guys. And when I wrote the script too.

That should've been the dead giveaway.

"Okay! Ready! Aaaaand...ACTION!"

* * *

Satoshi leaned down, gently stroking Natsume's face as he planted a feather light kiss on the blonde's lips.

"I love you." He whispered. Natsume's smile was so soft and adoring, Saotshi felt his heart melt.

"I love you too."

They smiled and leaned in for a slow, passionate kiss. Satoshi let his hand roam, caressing the blonde's sides lightly. He expected the slight hitching of Natsume's breathe and smirked.

He did not, however, expect the sudden rush of air into his mouth, or the feeling of the body shuddering uncontrollably underneath him. He pulled back in surprise to see Natsume...no, _Naruto _giggling madly.

"T-Teme! I-I'm ticklish there!" Naruto gasped, squirming away from Sasuke's hands.

I couldn't help it.

I laughed.

Long and hard.

Leave it to Naruto to find such a stupid way to interrupt a love scene.

My two assistant, Kamurou and Kao, ran up to me, stopping me from falling out of my chair.

"Calm down, Sensei." Kamurou said, smiling. I only took a breath and broke out into another fit of giggles.

Kao rolled his eyes, turning to look at the bed where Naruto was still squirming. It looked like Sasuke was quite pleased with his new discovery of the blonde's ticklish spot, as he was tracing it repeatedly, ignoring the blonde's pleas.

The whole crew was relaxed now. The fact that two out of four of the blonde's in the studio were laughing was enough to throw off the tense 'oh-my-word-gay-love' atmosphere.

Kamurou soon grew worried by the fact that I couldn't seem to stop laughing. "Kao, help me!" he ordered. His partner and older twin brother glared, but went to get the water anywaystarted to mumble depressing things into my ear anyway.

When he was halfway through talking about abandoned puppies, my laughter was stifled.

Letting out a sigh, I slumped back in my seat. "Thanks." I muttered.

Great, my face was flushed from all the laughing. Darn my over-sensitive-on-the-inside skin.

"Alright, let's try this again! Without the interruption! Sasuke, just avoid that spot until we get to the fade-out part." I commanded and he nodded, finally stopping his torment of the now close-to-tears blonde.

I shook my head, trying to dispel any thoughts that would make me laugh again and got back into serious director mode.

It was difficult, especially with Kakashi smirking off to the right while Jirayai perved over Tsunade to the left.

"Alright, come on, come on! Get back into position!" I yelled, and immediately the crew went serious. Sasuke leaned back over Naruto, who steeled his face back into its 'I'm-in-love' expression.

"And...ACTION!"

I watched as Sasu...no, Satoshi once again trailed his hands over Natsume's body, skilfully avoiding that particular spot. The two continued their passionate kissing even as they climbed under the covers.

Once their lower halfs were hidden, Satoshi began a slow rocking movement. Natsume let out a breathy moan.

"S-Satoshi!"

"And fade out!" I called. The camera man stopped the tape and jumped down, heading straight over to the wall and banging his head against it several times to get the images out of his head. I laughed at him openly. "Hey, you wanted to try being a cameraman, Kiba!" I called.

He gave me the finger.

He's so lucky I happen to love him as much as Naruto, or else he'd be dead.

"Only in your dreams, Inuzuka!" I called. He flipped me off again and headed for the water stand.

I turned to look at my two stars, blinking when I noticed they hadn't gotten out of the bed.

I blinked again when I noticed Sasuke was still rocking.

So that's what that strange moaning had been!

"OI! The scene's finished! Get a room!" I yelled. Naruto turned to me, his face red from...let's just say embarrassment. Lying is a good thing in this situation.

"H-He won't g-get off of m-me!" he yelled, well, tried to. It came out as more of a whiney, breathy plea like thing. Either way, it made my skin prickle and my cheeks burn.

"Sasuke! Stop it right now, you horny bastard!" I demanded. He scowled at me, but stopped his actions and climbed off the bed.

Naruto didn't move. I sighed and went over to him, sitting down and looking at him. "Why aren't you moving?"

He glanced up at me, humiliation in his eyes. "I can't...really walk around right now."

I blinked. "But it's not like you did anything! Your ass can't be hurting."

He took the time to glare at me. "That's not what I meant!"

I thought for a moment before an odd tapping noise caught my attention. Turning to look back, I saw my two assistant standing by a large wooden table, knocking on said table repeatedly and giving pointed looks at us two blonde's on the bed.

It took a few moments to get the implication.

A table.

Naruto stuck in bed.

Hmmm...A wooden table and Naruto in bed.

Wooden table. Naruto. Bed.

Wood. Naruto. Bed.

Wood. Naruto.

Oh.

I hated how easily I blushed. It was going to make my head explode one day.

Realizing the poor boy's situation, I leant over and whispered into his ear. "Gai-sensei. _Speedo_."

Naruto sat up and walked off less than two seconds afterwards. I smirked.

That trick always worked.

* * *

It was late now. We had been filming all day. Well, almost, since we started about an hour later than planned.

Yeah, Kakashi was in the first scene. Go figure.

I stood outside the studio, waving goodbye to all the actors and actresses. I was just waving off Sakura, Ino and Hinata when I heard the laughter behind me. Turning I saw none other than my main actors leaving the studio. It seems they were the last ones out since Kamurou and Kao were leaving quietly behind them.

"Hey you two! Great work today." I called. Naruto jogged over to me and grinned, placing his hands behind his head.

"Thanks! I am pretty awesome aren't I?" he said.

Sasuke and I both snorted. We glared at each other upon realizing we'd done something _together_. Upon realizing that we were _glaring together,_ we promptly turned away huffing.

Naruto pouted at our combined snorting, but his laughter returned at seeing our mini-silent fight.

"But I was awesome, ne?" he asked again.

I sighed and laughed, patting him on the head. I knew it was degrading, especially since I was almost the same height is. I was about three centimetres shorter.

"Yes, you were awesome. If not for that little giggle fit you had during the love scene, you would've been perfect." I said. He pouted, but after I ruffled his hair it turned into a half scowl.

Sasuke glared at me throughout the entire interaction. Seriously, the guy was way to possessive. It's not like I was going to grab Naruto, tie him and and kidnap him for a week of ramen eating, movies and random late night chatting.

...Okay, so I did it once. _ONCE_! But can he let it go? _Noooo_!

The bastard wasn't even there at the time! He was too busy hanging with old Snake-tongue and his four-eyed lackey.

Those two creeps. I was _so _not inviting them to the next Christmas party!

"So, we'll see you tomorrow then?" Naruto asked me and I nodded.

"Yes. You two will be working on the departure scene and as well as the first meeting scene." I explained.

"Isn't it weird that we've filmed half the romance scenes before we've filmed the first meeting scene?" Naruto inquired. I sighed.

"I wanted to film it earlier, but there was a special fair that I wanted to film it at, and it's only starting tomorrow. I've already gotten permission and everything. So, you two will have to cut out the lovey-dovey looks while on camera, okay?" I smirked at their discoloured cheeks, proud of myself for getting them uncomfortable.

"It's time to go." Sasuke said curtly. He nodded to me before dragging the blonde off to their car. I waved at Naruto until they turned the corner and disappeared. My hand slowly dropped down to my side.

"It's time to head back home, Sensei." Kamurou said, hugging himself to keep warm. The temperature had dropped quite a bit, I noted.

Kao was tossing the car keys up and down repeatedly, his neon green eyes studying me intently.

"You don't want the movie to finish." He stated.

I shrugged and smiled. "I can't help it. When the movie's over, I might not be able to spend time with everyone again. They'll go their own ways, and I'll be left here."

Kamurou tilted his head, opening his arms and nodding for me to come in for a hug. When I did he rubbed my back and cooed "Aw, poor little Sensei. She doesn't wanna say bye bye to her fwends!"

I bit his arm through his shirt in revenge and he laughed. "Sorry, sorry." He apologised. Kao rolled his eyes at our antics, snatching the keys from the air and twirling them on his finger.

"You know, while it's true that you may not see them as much in person, there are still two things you'll have." He said slowly.

Kamurou and I looked at him curiously. "What's that?" I asked.

He grinned at me, showing those pointy canines. The ones I gave him. "You'll have the memories of this whole experience. And you'll have us too." He finished, puffing his chest out proudly.

Kamurou nodded vigorously in agreement, smiling. I grinned back at them.

"You're right. Thanks guys."

"No problem. It's the least we can do for our creator, ne?" Kamurou said.

I smirked. "You know, you're creator could also go for a hamburger and fries right about now."

Kao barked out a laugh, jerking his head towards the small car left in the parking lot. "Come on Bro. Let's get Juura-sensei some food before she starts gnawing on her hands again." He laughed when I tried to kick him, jogging over to the car and unlocking the doors.

"That was one time you idiot!" I yelled after him, still smiling despite myself. Kamurou chuckled, walked forwards and in doing so forcing me to move too. I was still wrapped in his arms.

Hey, he was warm! And my jacket was kind of flimsy.

We climbed into the small blue car and drove off towards the nearest burger place we could find.

They bought me a double cheese burger and fries.

I got kicked out of the restaurant for talking to myself.

It's not my fault no one else can see my two assistants.

* * *

**Like I said in the beginning...RANDOM ATTACK! this is why I no longer make my bed. I get attacked by very strange, one-shot plot bunnies when I do. Those little buggers are evil, I tell ya, EVIL!**

**Anyway the next chapter of Rei-Senzai should be out soon, for those who want to know. Also, not too sure when the next chapter of Online! will be out. I'll try to finish it up soon, but I'm going to MOVIES tomorrow! Yay me! I actually have a life it seems! -does un-motivated happy dance-**

**Well, see you in my other/future stories! Please review and let me know if you'd like me to possibly add onto this! Not as a plat, but rather more like a collection of random one-shots. Let me know.  
**


End file.
